Thunderstorms and Heartbeats
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: There's a thunderstorm late at night that causes Sasuke and Sakura, now married, to have a little visitor. AU, I guess.
1. Thunderstorms and Heartbeats

_**Hey, Shado here! This is just a little one-shot inspired by a thunderstorm we had in my area last night (read early this morning). Enjoy and review at the end! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>A little girl with coal-black and emerald eyes jerked awake in the dead of night before a loud clap of thunder sounded, shaking the girl to her core. She whimpered before crawling out of bed and heading to her parents' room. She quietly tiptoed into the room and made her way to her father's side. She placed a hand on the man's shoulder and jumped back quickly to avoid the kunai that was pulled out on instinct. A heartbeat later, obsidian eyes cleared from sleep and the kunai was lowered.<p>

"Megumi, what's the matter?" The man asked, noticing the unshed tears in the eyes of his daughter. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Megumi shook her head, unable to understand how either of her parents hadn't heard, _felt_, that crack of thunder. "Didn't you hear the thunder? It was really, really loud."

"Sasuke? Megumi? What's wrong?" A female with pink hair and the same shade of emerald eyes asked, turning towards her husband and daughter. Before either could answer, there was a flash of lightning, causing Megumi to squeak and jump on her father, covering her ears in anticipation of the thunder that would inevitably follow.

Sasuke chuckled at his daughter's antics and wrapped his arms around her before repositioning himself and Megumi so that the little girl was lying in the middle of the bed between both her parents. Megumi cuddled closer to lay her ear over her father's heart, comforted by the gentle sound. Sasuke smiled softly at his wife over their daughter's head.

Sakura smiled back at her husband of six years. He was so gentle with Megumi, wrapped around the girl's finger. It didn't bother the pink-haired woman at all that her daughter would go to her father for comfort before her mother. Because when Megumi reached her teen years, she probably wouldn't go to her father as much for comfort. So she scooted closer and laid on her right side, facing the father-daughter duo and intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's above Megumi's head before falling back asleep.

Sasuke smiled again at his wife and then looked down at his daughter who was still curled up against his chest, now fast asleep. Minutes later, the Uchiha patriarch followed his little family in sleep, none of them noticing that the storm was now over.

* * *

><p><strong>*Megumi - blessing<br>_So, what'cha think? Ya, I haven't written or posted anything in what seems like forever, but I'm not dead. Please review! :) ~Shado_ **


	2. Short Sequel

Sakura looked over at her husband of twenty-six years and smiled softly at the sight of the Uchiha Patriarch holding his newest grandchild. Sasuke didn't notice his wife's glance because he was too enamored by the baby girl in his arms. Megumi, now twenty-five and married, had asked her parents to watch Hotaru so she could go on a date with her husband of two years, Shin Nara.

Little footsteps pitter-pattered down the stairs as four-year-old Daichi looked for his parents, Ichirou and Akemi Uchiha. Not seeing either figure, the young boy started to cry. The sound quickly caught the attention of Sakura, who swiftly picked her grandson up. "Don't cry, honey. What's wrong, Dai-chan?"

"Where Daddy an' Momma? Gramma, I wan' my daddy!" Daichi rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Sweetie, Momma and Daddy are working. So you get to stay with me and Papa," Sakura tried her best to sooth her youngest child's only son. While Ichirou was only twenty-one, he had gotten his, at the time, girlfriend Akemi Hyuuga pregnant when they both were seventeen. Taking responsibility, Ichirou had married Akemi, out of honor and love seven months before they had welcomed baby Daichi Fugaku Uchiha into the world. Like his aunt and father before him, Daichi was almost attached to his father's side.

"But I wan' my daddy! He protects me from the scary thunder an' lightning." His eyes glassy with tears, Daichi cried out when another clap of thunder sounded.

"Oh baby, it's okay. Papa and I will protect you and little Hotaru from the storm. So don't cry," Sakura continued to soothingly rub her grandson's back. Daichi clung closer, burying his face in the older woman's shirt, sufficiently soaking it with his tears.

Sasuke looked up from Hotaru and frowned slightly at the crying boy in his wife's arms. He stood and gently laid the baby in his arms in the bassinet Megumi had brought over before walking over to Sakura and Daichi.

Sakura handed over Daichi, knowing that Sasuke would be able to calm him down. Daichi glanced up to see his grandfather. "Papa, I not crying." He rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to wipe away all the tears.

The Uchiha patriarch chuckled softly. "Daichi, it's okay to cry when you're scared. "

"But Daddy says I hafta be strong and can't cry," Daichi proclaimed. "And I can't let Daddy down."

Sasuke frowned. "Your daddy's not here, so you can cry. I promise to not tell."

Daichi looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes. "Promise?"

Sasuke solemnly nodded, "I promise." Daichi tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt, tears still falling, but more quietly. Sasuke said nothing, but held his grandson closer, soothingly rubbing the four-year-old's back. At each flash of lightning and clap of thunder, Daichi would flinch and more tears would fall.

Sakura sat in the rocking chair across from her husband and smiled at the picture grandfather and grandson made. After a while, Daichi's sniffles stopped, and his breathing slowed, signaling that the young boy had fallen asleep.

Sasuke looked up to see his wife smiling. "You know, I believe Daichi is more like his aunt than his father. I distinctly remember many stormy nights when Megumi would come running into our room, scared by the thunder. But I can't remember any instances of Ichirou being frightened by storms," Sakura commented.

"Hn," Sasuke looked back down at his grandson's sleeping face. After a while, the Uchiha patriarch stood and carried the young boy upstairs and tucked him back into bed. Sakura followed, loving to watch the interactions between her husband and grandchild.

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura whispered, standing in the doorway, not wanting to wake Daichi.

Sasuke turned to his wife, smiling softly. "I love you, too." He closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short sequel. Please review! :) ~Shado<em>**


End file.
